Paramount Home Media Distribution Stay Tuned IDs
1992-1996 ID: On the background of the early 1990's Paramount warning screen, which we see after the Paramount Feature Presentation bumper, we see a message asking viewers to stay tuned after the movie for a specific feature. Variants: *Sometimes the text used of the bumper uses a different type of font, as seen in the above screenshot of two of the three known variants. *An end-of-tape version of the UB40 variant appears on Sliver after the music video for "(Can't Help) Falling in Love With You", where the text reads: ""CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE" by UB40 Available on the SLIVER soundtrack album and on the UB40 album PROMISES AND LIES". Then, the bottom part fades to: "On CD and cassette from Virgin Records, at your favorite record store". *On the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant, the big movie text usually seen on post-trailer IDs is above the stay tuned text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Both the before and after-feature versions of the UB40 variant can be found on the 1993 VHS of Sliver, the U.S. Chess Federation variant appears on the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer and the 1996 reprint, and the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant can be seen on the 1992 VHS of Cool World. Scare Factor: None. 1995 Bumper: Over a blurry red background is the words "WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO "ALRIGHT" BY SUPERGRASS FOLLOWING CLUELESS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. What'd you expect, a snippet of "Alright"? Availability: This only appears on the VHS of Clueless. Scare Factor: None. 1996 Bumper: On a plain black background, we see the text "Please Stay Tuned For a Special Message Following the Feature". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The only appearance of this is on the VHS of Congo. Scare Factor: None. May 5, 2000-2004 GW351H219.png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_Special_Presentation_Bumper.png Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation after the Movie And Now the Special Presentation Nicknames: "Stay Tuned For Perumount", "Stay Tuned for Paramountain" ID: On a background of the late 1990's Paramount abstract mountain in tint blue, the words "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION AFTER THE MOVIE" zoom out to the center of the screen, in front of the mountain, and then shine, giving off rays of light. Variants: There is an end of film variant of this bumper, which is the same background, but the words instead say "AND NOW, THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION". The same announcer says that text, too. FX/SFX: The words zooming out and shining. Music/Sounds: Two seconds of silence, then an announcer says the text. The announcer is most likely Michael Bell, using the voice he used when he voiced Chas Finster on the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats (Nickelodeon is coincidentally owned by Paramount's owner, Viacom). Availability: Pretty common. In chronological order, both variants appear on VHS copies of Rugrats: Discover America, The Talented Mr. Ripley, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Survivor: The Austalian Outback - Season 2: The Greatest and Most Outrageous Moments, Mission: Impossible 2, Rugrats: Kwanzaa, Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and Curious Buddies. Certain prints of Rugrats: Mysteries also have this. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer can catch you off guard, but it's otherwise harmless for those that are used to seeing it. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment